Our dance
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: CID arrives in a prom on a mission but instead ACP orders Abhijeet and Tarika to participate in the couples competition.


**Hello! I am Angelfromheaven2012 but you can call me Angel. This is my first CID story and it's on Abhirika! I really hope you'll like it!**

**Our Dance**

"Sir, hum yahan kyun aye hein?" Freddy asked as he looked around. They were in a public prom.

"Freddy, main tumhen kehe xukan hoon ki hum yahan case ke mamlen mein aye hein" ASP Pradhyuman said a bit irritated

"Par sir yahan kyun?" Freddy asked looking around at the many people dressed up and dancing on the floor with their partners. The whole CID team was present there even and .

All the males were dressed up in black suits and had ties. The females: Tarika, Shreya, Purvi and Tasha too were dressed up. All of them were wearing gowns.

**xXxXxXx I FEEL TOO LAZY TO TYPE IN THEIR GOWNS SO LET YOUR IMAGINATIONS RUN WILD MY DEAR READERS! PICTURE WHAT YOU'D WANT THEM TO WEAR xXxXxXx**

"Aura b hein waqt couples competition kaa joh couple isse jitegan who baan jayegan 'The most romantic couple of the night'!" The DJ said as everyone cheered

"Sir, mujhe lagta hein ki Abhijeet aur Tarika koh is mein participate karna xahiyen" Daya said

"kya?" Abhijeet and Tarika both asked at once

"Bilkul sahin kehe rahen hein Daya sir" Vivek said

"Vivek? Tum bhi?" Abhijeet asked

"Sirf Vivek hi nahin sir hum sabhin!" Tasha said as she smiled

"Tasha! Itna shock hein toh tum aur Vivek kyun nahin participate karten?" Tarika asked to which both Vivek and Tasha blushed

"Mujhe puran yekin hein ki app donon jit jayengen" Purvi said

"Aur nahin toh kya Abhijeet sir aur Tarika jarror jitengen!" Shreya said

"Tum sab humren hin peeche kyun padhe hue hon hein? Yahan par aur koi nahin hein kya?" Abhijeet asked

"Bas karon tum sab! Abhijeet Tarika yeh order hein meran kii tum dono iss competition mein part lon" ACP said as he smirked

"Sir app bhi?" Abhijeet asked

"Arey Abhijeet kuch din pehelen toh tum aur Tarika khub nach rahey thena tumharen ghar pe?" Salukhe asked and everyone laughed as they remembered that scene

**Flashback**

Abhijeet had invited Tarika to his house for diner and she had agreed. After diner they'd been watching TV when both of theirs favorite song came on.

**Tu Hi To Jannat Meri****  
****Tu Hi Mera Junnon****  
****Tu Hi To Mannat Meri****  
****Tu Hi Rooh Ka Sukun****  
****Tu Hi Ankhiyon Ki Thandak****  
****Tu Hi Dil Ki Hai Dastak****  
**

"Kya app dance karengin?" Abhijeet asked as he held out his hand for Tarika to take which she gladly took. Both danced but none realized the whole CID team staring from the different windows in the house and Daya holding a video camera…

**Flashback ends**

"Arrey who toh bas aisen hin…" Abhijeet said as he blushed along with Tarika.

"Joh bhi hon yeh mera order hein aur agar order nahin mani toh aam se nikal dungan" ACP said

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other both blushed then nodded their heads.

"Daya aur Freddy tum Abhijeet koh tayar karon aur Shreya, Purvi aur Tasha tum log Tarika kon aur joh bakin hein aram se seats pe bethengen chalon sab klaam pe lag jaaon!" ACP said as he went to find a chair in which he could relax.

**With Abhijeet**

"Arey wha Abhijeet sir toh aaj ke saath nachengen bahot maza ayegan" Freddy said

"Maza toh zaroor ayuegan Freddy tumhein yaad hena ki yeh kitna acha dance karten hein" Daya said as he winked

"Kaisein bhool saktan hoon sir aur agar bhool bhi gayan toh who video hena joh apne record kii hein" Freddy said

"Ek din mein Abhijeet aur Tarika ke bachon koh who video dikhaungan" Daya said

"Arey ab baas bhi karon" Abhijeet said

"Yaar Abhijeet tumhein toh khush hona chahiyen akhir keh saath dance karne walen hon" Daya said

"Bilkul sir iss ke toh apne sapne bhi dekhen honge naa" Freddy said

"Tum donon kyun mere peechen padhe hon aur Freddy yeh sawal toh tum Daya se bhi pooch sakten hon akhir bhagwaan hin janta hein ki yeh aur Sjhreay kya kya kar chiken hein"  
Abhijeet said

"Abhijeet!" Daya said as he blushed like a tomato

**With Tarika**

"Tarika tum kitni lucky hon yaar!" Tasha said excitedly

"Aur nahin toh kya Tasha toh kuch bhi kardeti Vivek ke saath dance karne keliyen" Shreya said as Tasha blushed

"Aur tum bhi toh Daya ke sath dance karne ke liyen kuch bh kardeti naa" Purvi said as Shreya blushed this time

"Rajat koh mat bhulon Purvi!" Tasha said and this time it was Purvi's turn to blush

"Woh sab chodon aur Tarika pe concentrate karon!" Shreya said

"Abhijeet sir kitne excited hoh rahen hongen naa?" Purvi asked

"Tum log baas bhi karon, aisan kuch nahin hein" Tarika said blushing

**oOo**

Abhijeet and Tarika came out followed by Daya, Freddy, Purvi, Shreya and Tasha.

Agaye sab?" Salunkhe asked

"Toh chalon sab couples ne dance karna shuru kardiyan hein tum dono bhi jaaon" ACP said as he sat in his chair

Everyone except Abhijeet and Tarika sat on their respective chairs and ACP ordered both to go.

**oOo**

As soon as Abhi9jeet and Tarika steeped on the dance floor the same song began to play…

**Tu Hi To Jannat Meri****  
****Tu Hi Mera Junnon**

"Tayar hein Tarika ji?" Abhijeet asked as he smiled and held out his hand for Tarika. Tarika also smiled as she took hold of his hand.

**Tu Hi To Mannat Meri****  
****Tu Hi Rooh Ka Sukun**

"Kisinen yeh ganan bajane koh kahan tha kya?" Daya asked as he looked at the group sitting and watching Abhijeet and Tarika.

"Lagtan hein bhagwaan ne kahan Hogan! Jaye hon bhagwaan Jay hon!" Freddy said as he looked up

******Tu Hi Ankhiyon Ki Thandak****  
****Tu Hi Dil Ki Hai Dastak**

Abhijeet put his hands around Tarika's waist and they both began to dance.**  
**

**Aur Kuch Na Janu Mein****  
****Bas Itna Hi Jaanu**

They both looked into each others eyes and got lost in them as they got closer and closer.****

**Tujhe Mein Rab Dikhta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu****  
****Tujhe Mein Rab Dikhta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu**

"Lag tah hein donon kho gayen" Salunkhe said as he looked at them and the others nodded their head while Daya had already taken out his trust video camera and began filming yet again.****

**Sajde Sae Jhukta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu**

"Waisen app bahot khubsoorat lag rahin hein Tarika ji" Abhijeet said as he swung Tarika

"Thank you Abhijeet" Tarika said as she blushed and smiled****

**Tujhe Mein Rab Dikhta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu****  
**

Abhijeet and Tarika once again got lost in each others eyes and then hugged.****

**Kaise Hai Yeh Doori****  
****Kaise Majboori****  
****Mene Nazaron Se Tujhe Choo Liya****  
****Kabhi Teri Khusboo****  
****Kabhi Teri Baatein****  
****Bin Maange Yeh Jahan Pa Liya**

"Lagtan hein kuch hone walan hein ab" ACP said as he watched Abhijeet and Tarika hugging

"Yeh donon hoten hein toh kuch naa kuch hota hi rehetan hein" Salunkhe said****

**Tu Hi Dil Ki Ha Rounak****  
****Tu Hi Janmon Ki Daulat****  
****Aur Kuch Na Janu****  
****Bas Itna Hi Janu**

"Mujhe app se kuch kehena hein Taraika ji" Abhijeet said as he looked into Tarika's eyes

"Mujhe bhi tumsen kuch kehena hein Abhijeet" Tarika said as he too looked at Abhijeet's eyes****

**Tujhe Mein Rab Dikhta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu****  
****Tujhe Mein Rab Dikhta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu**

"I love you" both said at the same time and blushed****

**Sajde Sae Jhukta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu**

Both got so lost in each other that they didn't notice another couple dancing and coming that way. They hit Tarika and she fell.****

**Tujhe Mein Rab Dikhta Hai****  
****Yaara Mein Kya Karu**

Abhijeet caught Tarika in a very romantic way and both smiled looking at each other.****

**Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi**

"Aur yeh hein humaren competition ke winners, I present to you the most romantic couple of tonight!" the DJ said as the light now shone on Abhijeet and Tarika who were still in the same position.

Everyone began clapping. The clapping seemed to wake Abhijeet and Tarika and they both got back to normal while blushing.

"Hum jeet gayen?" Abhijeet asked

"Hum jeet gayen" Tarika said as she smiled at Abhijeet who smiled back

**oOo**

"Arey wha most romantic couple, kamal kardiyan aaj toh!" Salunkhe said

"Yeh toh sahin kahan tune Salukhe!" ACP said as both laughted

" kaal ajayiyegan bureau mein hum log aaj ki record ki hui video aur pehelen record ki hui video donon dekhengen" Daya said

"Tu ne phir se record karli?" Abhijeet asked

"Aur nahin toh kya! Tere bachon koh joh dikhani hein!" Daya said as everyone laughed

While all were laughing no one noticed Abhijeet lean towards Tarika's ear and whisper "Mein aaj ka din kabhi bhi nahin bhoolungan, that was our dance"

"Mein bhi nahin bhoolongin, our dance" Tarika whispered as she smiled

"Aur ek baat, I love you" Abhijeet said

"II love you too" Tarika replied

"Arey Abhijeet sir, kya batein hoh rahin hein?" Vivek asked a smirk visible on his face

"Kuch bhi toh nahin" Abhijeet said

**That's it! Please tell me how I did by reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
